Rotation dampers that are used to suppress structural vibrations of a motor vehicle are known from prior art. For example, DE 102011 101 350 A1 discloses a damping element for damping of relative movements between a first mass arranged on the wheel suspension side and a second mass arranged on the side of the vehicle body. In this case, the damper element is equipped with at least one rotatable damping part, which is mechanically coupled to the movement and can be displaced into a rotary movement by means of a movable lifting element, wherein at least one spring damping element is integrated in a mechanical movement coupling provided between the lifting element and the rotatable damping part.